sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Black the Tiger
Name: Black the Tiger D.O.B: June 28 Age: 28 Height: 5' 1" Weight: '''342lbs '''Species: Tiger Likes: His mom, G.U.N, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, women, being alone, training Dislikes: Zombiy (half sister), weaklings, being tricked, being defeated, every doesn't rescept him, his father Biography Black came from a poor family after his father left him and his mom for another woman. He held a gruesome grudge towards his father for some much. Living his mother to whore herself for money which made his friends make fun of him and bullied. There he met his half younger sister, Zombiy, who his father left her here. He and his mom treated her badly, but for one thing Zombiy, somehow, treated them more badly as they do to her. That very next day, he and his mother were murder by Zombiy and burn the house down. Black's anger has made a contact to the devil which gave him the chance to be brought back. Giving his demonar powers. Over few years, he search for his half sister to get avenge as devastated and more seriously as he was. Also, needed found his father. When he heard about G.U.N., he decided to join where he first and befriend, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge, and Omega. He and Shadow are alike. Black talks to Shadow of how his childhood was sad and painful. Shadow doesn't quite understandable, but as friend to him, he definetly trust Black. Personality Black is very a sadastic, badass man who doesn't accord to everyones problems. Ever since his father left him and his mom, all his trustworthy went down to despression. Normally, his friends bullied and make fun of him will lose his temper. He never made or trust people, except for Shadow, Rouge and Omega. More about Black he's very hardheaded which his mother said its true. Whenever he's around Zombiy, made bad complaints about her or say something drastic. Relationship 'Shadow the Hedgehog- '''Best friend and truthworthy. Shadow, being a anti social type really does care and understand Black's problems. He even so told Black about his past. Both are like brothers. '''Rouge the Bat-' Black see Rouge a flirty slut, but he doesn't mind. Rouge see him as a badass person. Rouge seems really uncomfortable when he's alone with her. Black kinda understand her reactions. 'E-123 Omega-' Black and Omega are close. Not much how they doing around themselves. They never talk, but sometimes they do. '''Zombiy the Zombie- '''Half sister. Black wanted revenged on her for what she did to make his life a living hell. Abilities Energy Force- Shoot energy of blast Martial Arts Genjusu sword Facts *He dated three girls, but break up three times *Favorite music is rap, rnb, and some j-rock *Favorite food: chineses, sour n cream chips, pizza rolls, burgers, and fries *Fan of dragon ball z *loves watching action movies *play video games sometimes *doesn't quite think to clearly *likes to sleep all day when there's nothing to do *talking with his pals on phone calls Category:Cats